Sting Favorite Kitty
by Queene Rose
Summary: Lucy goes on a mission in Crocus but something happen to her... what happen to her? well she turn into a kitten, but luckily sting find her and he bring her to his guild. what will happen now to her?and what will fairy tail do?
1. Chapter 1

All members of fairy tail are doing what they always do, except for a blond celestial girl name Lucy. Lucy was looking at the board with much interest. She was looking for a mission that was easy for her to do it alone and being able to win much jewels. He was looking for several minutes until he finally found one that she likes. She grab the mission and went to the bar were Mirajane was.

"Mirajane!" She show her the mission. "I'm going to do this mission alone"

Mirajane took the paper and read the information. "Sure thing Lucy, but aren't you going to wait for one of team natsu to finish their mission, so that they can do it with you?"

"I would, but i though that it would be a chance to train, so that i can get stronger. Plus my rent is coming soon." Lucy said with a small smile. "So can i do it?"

Mirajane smile big. "Of course you can" She write the mission that Lucy choose in a notebook and give the paper to her. "Be careful Lucy!"

Lucy took the paper and start to walk away from her. "I will! if anyone ask where i am, just tell them that I'll be back i a week. Bye Mirajane!"

"Bye bye!" yell mirajane.

-At the train station-

"1 ticket too crocus!" said Lucy with a big smile on her face.

"that will be 20 jewels" the employer said.

Lucy pay her and grab the ticket "Thank you"

"the train leave in 10 minutes miss, so you better hurry" The employer said.

"No way! i better hurry" Lucy start to run toward the train.

Wend she saw the train she quickly run toward the police officer who was in front of the door of the train. The police man asked her for the ticket. Lucy show him the ticket and he let her go inside the train.

When she boarded the train, all the seats she looked was already occupied. Lucy kept walking by the train until he saw an empty seat next to a man who had the same hair color as her. She walked to where he was.

"Um excuse! is this seat taken?" asked Lucy

The man turn his head toward her, making the girl eyes wide open. The man who was sitting there was no other than the famous dragon slayer from sabertooth, Sting eucliffe. Wend sting look at her face a grin form in his lips.

"well, well...If it isn't blondie" Sting said while looking her up and down.

Lucy glare at him while her cheeks turn a little pink. "Stop calling me that. Your blond too!... and stop been a pervert."

Sting look at her face and his grin widen "Even though your from that guild, i have to admit that you got one heck of a buddy." he wink at her making the said girl blush madly.

"whatever! just tell me if this sit taken or not"Lucy said with annoyance.

"no is not taken, but that doesn't mean that i...Sting eucliffe... would let a fairy sit right beside me." sting said

"come on eucliffe! there no other sit in here and i don't want to stand in this ride for 3 hours." Lucy said while looking around.

"then what do i get in return?" Asked sting with an amuse expression.

A vein pop out of Lucy forehead "You know what i prefer to just stand there on a corner for 3 hours than to sit beside you for 3 hours" She walks away and stand on a corner with 5 more people.

Lucy cross her arms while her back rest against a wall. She turn her gaze toward where sting was and saw him looking strait at her with a expressionless look. Lucy make a 'tsk!' sound while turning her face away from him.

2 minutes past and Lucy start to realized that the people standing next to her,were watching her amazing body with lust on their eyes. She tried to cover her body with her arms, but they keep looking at her.

Suddenly someone hold her hand. Lucy quickly look at the person and notice that it was Sting. Before she started the question she was about to asked him, Sting drag her toward the sit that he was. He push her to the sit while he sit beside the window.

Lucy look at him with a question look. "I thought you did not want me sitting here next to you ... what made you change your mind?"

Sting looked at her beautiful brown eyes for a second, until he turned his head away from her, so that she couldn't see his face. "I just let you sit there, cause i didn't want to get bored"

Lucy stay silent for a minute until she rest her chin oh her palm. "unbelievable... does all dragon slayer doesn't like to be bored" she whisper to herself.

"Oi Blondie!" he turn his face toward her. "Don't compare me with other dragon slayers."

"Whatever" She said while rolling her eyes.

They were just sitting in their seats without talking to each other for like 5 minutes. The door of the train close and the train began to move away. At the same time the train moves, Sting face started to turn green and his vision turn blurry cause of the tears that start to form on his eye. Lucy look at her and she start to giggle a little.

"Even the great and powerful sting eucliffe get motion sickness just like the other dragon slayers" Said Lucy while laughing at his face.

Sting glared weakly at her. "Don't...tell...anyone...about this...Blondie..." He crash his head against the window while trying to not puke right in front of Lucy.

Lucy stared at his face for a minute, until a sigh just came out of her mouth. "Come here..." She gentry move his head toward her lap.

Sting eyes wide while he force his eyes toward the blond. "w-what...are...you...doing...Don't tell me ...you...want to... take advantage... of me?" he asked while trying to smirk, but he fail.

Lucy ignored his comment while rubbing his blond hair. "I'm just trying to help you with your motion sickness... Wend natsu and gajeel are like this, they just lay their heads on my laps cause they say that it makes them feel better. Now take a nap"

He remained silent while looking at her beautiful face. As time pass,he was still watching her delicate time that Lucy finger touch his blond hair,his cheeks stared to turn a light shade of pink instead of green and his eyelash started to slowly hide his crystal blue eyes. Before he fall asleep he took a deep breath , Lucy vanilla and chocolate scent fill his nose and he fall asleep with a sweet smile form on his lips.

-3 hours later-

The train stop at the city called crocus and the passengers start to walk out of the train. Lucy look at sting and notice that he was still sleeping in her lap. she starts to shake him lightly. She lean toward his ear and whisper with a sweet tone on her voice.

"Sting...Wake up..."

Sting made a small noise in his mouth while moving a little weakly his own his eye lashes started to gently reveal his crystal blue eyes. "lucy?what's going on?" he asked in his sleepy tone.

"We arrive at Crocus city" She said while moving her face away from his ear. "So get up, cause this is my stop"

Sting lift his body up while stretching his arms a little. "We finally made it here..." He then stand up while looking down at Lucy. "Now lets get out of this train.

Lucy stand up from her sit. She walk out of the train with sting right in front of her. "well it was nice been with you" Lucy said with a smile.

"well of course it was, blondie" He turn his body toward her and hold her chin with his fingers. "Cause i was with you" He then wink at her.

Lucy roll her eyes even if her cheeks turn a little pink. "you really have your self-esteem extremely high"She slap his hand away from her chin "Well good bye sting" She start to walk away.

"Bye blondie, don't miss me to much!" Yell sting while a smirk form in his lips.

"Not gonna happen!" She wave goodbye at him and continue to walk toward the client house.

-6 hours later with Lucy-

After finishing her job, she notice that it was night time. Lucy decide to find a place to stay for the night.

"Hmmm...where could i find a place to stay?" she asked while looking around.

"can someone help me?" asked someone from afar.

Lucy look at the person and notice that it was an old lady who was trying to get up to her feet, but fail. Lucy Quickly walks toward her and help her up.

"thank you miss" The old lady said while smiling at her.

"your welcome Lady." Lucy said while smiling a little.

The old lady look at her up and down until a weird smile form on her "You really are a beauty young lady"

"well...thank you..."

The old lady grab a bottle from her pocket. She slowly open the bottle and trow the orange liquid at Lucy.

"Ah! why you did that?" Lucy yell while her body start to tremble. "what going on?" Her knees fall to the ground while her body start to glow. "What did you do to me?" she look at the old lady

"Since you have an amazing beauty, i though that it would be unfair for you to enjoy it. So i hope you like your new form now." The old lady said while walking away.

"Wait! what do you mean by...AH!" Lucy fall to the ground, while tears fall down on her cheeks. "h-help..." then her vision start to fade.

-1 hour later with sting-

Sting was having a midnight walk with his exceed lector. Lector was sitting on sting shoulders.

"Stingy-kun! why are we walking and not sleeping in our room that's on the guild?" asked lector while yawning a little.

"I don't know pail... it just that my instinct told me to walk" Sting said while scratching his neck a little.

"well... i think that your instinct aren't working today" Lector said while laying his head in sting hair.

"I told you to stay in our room" sting said while looking at his pail.

"But i wanted to be with you stingy-kun" lector said.

Suddenly they hear a loud meow coming from the bushes. Sting walks toward the bush while lector look sharply.

"What's wrong stingy-kun? did you heard something?" Asked lector.

"Yeah... i just heard like a loud meow coming from here" Sting falls to his knees and move some leaves.

Wend he look closer he saw a tiny yellow cat sitting inside the bushes while his tiny body start to tremble. His big brown eyes look at his with fear

"It's just stupid scary cat! lets just head back toward our guild" Said Lector with a loud yawn.

Sting didn't hear his partner and continue to stared at the blond cat eyes with a expressionless look. The cat walk out of the bush and climb into his lap so that she was now sitting on his legs while her tiny front paws were press against his chest. He then notice that near the tail there was a small spot of white in shape of a start.

"Meow!"

"Oi! get off of sting lap!"Lector said while pushing the kitten, making it fall backward toward the ground. "don't put your dirty paws on him."

Sting smack lector head "Oi! don't hurt him" He pick up the kitten and notice that it was a her. "i mean don't hurt her"

"but stingy-kun!"

"no buts! don't you see that she is scared?" he start to pat her tiny blond hair. "It's okay kitten... you don't have to be afraid" He give her a small smile.

"meow..." the kitten snuggles her head against his chest.

"she is kinda cute" Said lector with a little blush on his cheeks.

"yeah..." Sting sniff the kitten and it remind him of Lucy. "Lets bring her to our guild"

"Sure!but what's gonna be her name?" asked lector.

Sting look at the kitten for a minute a smile form in his lips. "how about Blondie?"

The kitten growl at her new name while nails start to show up. "...meow..."

"um...i think she doesn't like it" said lector.

"She has to be honer that I,sting Eucliffe, give her a name." Said sting while looking at Blondie brown eye. "Now you better like it, cause im not gonna change it"

Blondie was about to scratch his face but she couldn't reach it.

Sting chuckles a little at his new pet "Your so aggressive Blondie... are you a sadist?"

Blondie try to scratch him multiples of try but they all fail cause his faces was to far away. "Meaaaooow!"

"why Blondie, stingy-kun?" asked lector.

"cause she remind me of someone i know" Sting smile warmly at the cat. "now let go home"


	2. Chapter 2

Sting, Lector and Blondie (AKA Lucy) came to his room. Lucy was in the arms of sting, as she watched the room curiously. Sting puts Lucy in his king's side bed. His companion lector climbs down his shoulders and stand on the bed beside her. 

"Okay Blondie, this is gonna be your new home!" Said sting while smirking at Blondie. "Do you like it?"

"meow" meowed Blondie while looking at sting with a shyly nod.

"Hey stingy-kun... she is very shy" Said Lector while looking down at Blondie since he is more taller than her.

"Can't you see it lector, she has fallen in love with me... Isn't it right, Blondie?" He falls to his knees and lean his face closer to the cat, while giving her a big smile.

Blondie scratch his nose while turning her face away from him.

"Bad Blondie! you can't hurt stingy-kun!" Yell lector while glaring at her.

Sting chuckles a little making both of lector and Blondie too look at him with a confuse look. "I love this cat!" He rub her fur making the said cat pur a little. "Even though your weak and small you still have the guts to fight!" he kiss her little head, making her jump away in shock. "She really is an eucliffe. Welcome to the family Blondie!" He smile brightly at her.

"Only people as strong and awesome as sting get's to be on our family" Said Lector while hugging the cat.

"...Meow!" Blondie yell while smiling big at them.

"Stingy-kun look! she smile!" Lector said while jumping up and down.

"that great, it mean that she is having more confidence with us and soon she will be happy to become a member of sabertooth" Said sting while yawning a little.

"Yey!" yell lector.

Blondie smile drop and look down at her tiny paws with sadness. Sting and lector notice this and they both look at her with worry.

"Blondie?" asked Lector with a low voice.

Blondie suddenly look back at sting and give him a small smile.

" Blondie don't try to hide your sadness in that smile...Even though your a cat, i still can get worry about you" Sting said while lifting her up from the bed and hold her in his arms. "Cause now we're family..."

Blondie big brown eye look back at his crystal blue one and she suddenly lean closer to his chin and licks it with her small pink tongue. Sting eye widen while his heart start to accelerate making his cheeks turn red.

"Oi Blondie... Even though your a cat, you sure know how to seduce a man" Sting said while showing his tongue at her.

"Meow!" Lucy angrily pulls out his claws and scratch his chest violently, making sting drop her to the ground and she hides under his bed.

"Stingy-kun! are you alright?" asked lector with worry.

"Of course i am, cause i am the great sting eucliffe... But I'll admit that she scratch very hard." he said with a hurt look. "Where did she go?"

" She is hiding under the bed" Lector said while jumping off of the bed and land in the floor with a small 'tud' "I wonder why she scratch you?"

"Maybe because she got embarrass from my comment" Sting said with a little chuckle.

"I wonder how can she understand you..." said Lector while looking at the blond cat who was hiding under a blanket.

"that's because she is a smart baby cat, not like the other dumb cats that leaves in the street" Sting said while crossing his arms and legs while sitting on the floor.

Lector yawn. "Stingy-kun...im sleepy..." Said lector while rubbing his eyes.

"Go to sleep buddy... I'll handle her from here on" Sting pats lector head. "Good night buddy"

"Goodnight stingy-kun!...And good bye Blondie" Lector walks away toward his own bed.

Sting look under his bed "Hey Blondie come out here!" yell sting, but he didn't get a response from Blondie. "Oi! is time to sleep...Don't tell me your angry at me?...Fine! ignored me... Sleep here! i don't care anymore..."The floor is raised, the shirt and pants and pulled a corner of his room is removed. He waited a few minutes to see if the cat went out, but came on as I lay in bed. Sting covers its body With His blanket and rests his head against his pillow.

In two minutes he hears a meow coming from below his rears its head and see the kitten looking at him, while his body is shaking from the cold.

"Oh now you come out of there...Well you know what your to late for that so goodnight" He said while turning off his lamp and he goes back to bed.

"...m-meow..."

Sting sighs as he stretched his arms to catch the kitten and bring it to where he is. "Your lucky that I happen to be in the good mood." He lay her beside him. "Goodnight Blondie" He put his left hand on top of her furry blond back and he falls asleep.

Blondie stare at his sleepy face for like a minute until her eyes finally close.

-The next day-

Everyone was talking to the people beside them on the table they were. On the table beside the stairs there was siting Rogue, Yukino, frosh, Rufus,Minerva and Orga. They were talking to each other about the mission that each of them did, until Sting and Lector walk toward them and sits beside rouge.

"Good morning Sting-san and lector-kun" Yukino said while bowing her head a little.

"You miss breakfast" Said orga.

"what are you hiding behind your back?" Minerva demand him.

"Hey guys! I want to show you guys my new pet" He put Blondie on the table in front of him.

"How cute!" said yukino while looking at the tiny blond kitten with a shyly smile

"Fro think its cute too" frosh said.

"And he has a white spot in shape of a start...I have never seen a cat have one before" Said rufus while memorizing her looks.

"Omg! that cat is as small as my hand!" Orga said while pointing at her with a shock look.

Rogue stared for a moment at the cat until he finally say"...What are you planning?" he look at sting with his usually expressionless face.

"What do you mean about planning? im not planing anything" said Sting with a confuse look.

"Yeah! stingy-kun just brought, so that she can become stingy-kun pet." said lector.

"But why does a guy that has a huge ego like him... does want a small weak cat as his pet?" Asked minerva while looking at the cat with a menacing look, making the say cat back away from her with her body trembling.

"Stop looking at her like that Minerva-San, she is getting scared" Said Yukino while grabbing the small cat, so that she could hold her.

"But what Minerva said was true... why?" asked rufus while looking at him.

Sting blush a little, but he hide it with his hair. "Can't a man have a cat like her"

Rogue notice his blush, but he didn't said anything about it. "What his name?"

Sting look at rogue "first she is not a he and second her name is Blondie"

Orga start to laugh "What a stupid name! only a moron would name a pet like that" Yell orga.

"I'm not a moron, you stupid old man! and beside it the perfect name for her" yell sting while glaring at him.

"no it isn't"said Minerva and rogue in unison.

"that a horrible name..." said yukino.

"fro think so too" said frosh.

"oh really, then let's heard your ideas for a name for Blondie" said sting while crossing his arms.

"fine...how about stellar?" said yukino shyly.

"Fro think it cute, right neko-chan?" asked frosh while see 'Blondie' nod her head.

"Blondie!" Yell sting at the cat. "fine, but i bet they can't give her a good name for her.

"Oh I'll accept your challenge eucliffe" Said Minerva while looking at Blondie. "sparkle"

"Lets see... since she has a star near her tale, I would call her comet or celestial" said rufus.

"fro would have put her kitty" said frosh.

"Your names for the cat are awesome, but mines better! Hershey! cause of her brown eyes! beat that Rogue!" Orga said while pointing at rogue.

Everyone look at rogue. Rogue sight while looking at Blondie. "...miracle..."

"Wah! fro thinks that the best name from all of us" said frosh with a smile.

"Ha! everyone have beat you in names"said orga with a huge grin.

"so what? im not gonna change her name" said sting.

"Why not?" asked yukino.

"Cause i was the one who come of with the name, plus! im her owner so i will call her how i want and that is Blondie" Said sting with a chuckle.

"Yeah! stingy-kun is the best!" yell lector.

"...I feel sorry for the cat..." said rogue with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

'I hate this...' though Lucy

Right now Lucy was sitting at the table, while Minerva, yukino, frosh and 3 other girls were around her while dressing Lucy with a blue short dress that has diamonds on the top, on her neck and right ear had a blue ribbon that had white circle.

"How cute!" Minerva say while admiring their work.

"yeah" 2 of the girls giggles.

"Fro thinks that Blondie look cute too." Frosh said

"This is the most beautiful kitten i have ever seen"say one of the other girls that had green hair name Mimi

"Too bad that sting called her that...it is the worst name ever" said yukino with a small sigh.

'...you can say that again' Lucy though again while sighing a little.

"Why don't we put her earrings?" asked one of the girls with brown hair name Cloe.

'no...'

"That an excellent idea!"said another girl that has silver hair name hope.

'that not a good idea...'

"Im so glad that i always carry some extra earrings" Said Minerva while showing them her silver earrings.

"so beautiful" said yukino while admiring the earrings.

'Stop dressing me...' Lucy start to back away from them but mimi hold her.

"Stay still Blondie we aren't finish dressing you" Said Mimi while looking at her like a retard.

Minerva put an earring on her left ear. "it look perfect! now let put the other earring on you" Minerva was about to put the other earring but lucy start moving her head away from her. "Oi! stop moving!"

'Stop it! it remind me wend i was a little kid'

-Flashback-

A 6 year old Lucy was standing still while her maid start putting her dresses from one after another. Cause Lucy was going to a party from one of her father 'friends'.

"This doesn't suit miss Lucy at all, change her to the next one" said one of the maids.

"This one looks good on her, but is not appropriate for the party. Let's move one to the next one" said another maid.

"Okay, who pick this dress? it's extremely horrible! next!" Yell the other maid.

"I brought another dress?" said a young maid while holding a brown dress.

"Take that dress away from here! Miss Lucy needs a colorful color, not a dark dress that looks like she is going to a bring another dress" saidd the top maid.

"h-hai!" the young maid runs away.

"Um...Can't i just wear the first one?" asked Lucy while looking at them shyly.

"Non sense! we need to find a perfect dress for the party now hold still" said the maid while putting her a pink dress.

"It's to pink! change her!" yell the maid.

Lucy stop the maid. "I think this one look great on me" She gives them a small smile.

"But miss Lucy! your father wants us to dress you good, so please let us do our job" Yell the maid at her.

"b-but..."

"No buts miss Lucy! now let us do our job!" The maid yell loudly making the small girl flinch with fear.

Lucy eyes start to water. 'mommy...I miss you'

-flashback ends-

"Their all finish!" said Minerva

"Yeah! she look perfect!"Yell the other girls while clapping their hands together.

"um girls..." Yukino said while looking at the crying kitten.

'mommy...' Lucy sniff while a tear run down her fluffy cheeks

"Fro...Why is necko-chan crying?" asked frosh while looking with worry at the kitten.

"what!" Someone yell from across the room.

Every girl including Lucy look across the room and saw sting running toward them with a worry look. When he arrive at their table, he pick up Lucy and hold her in his arms.

"Blondie, are you okay?" asked Sting while looking at her watery eyes.

Lucy stared at his blue eyes while her tears continue to roll down her cheeks. 'sting...' she bury her tiny face against his chest. "m-meow..."

Lector arrive at the scene while he looks at Blondie "why is Blondie crying, stingy-kun?"

Sting glare at the girls while holding Lucy tighter. "What did you do to Blondie?!" he yell angrily making all of the girl flinch including Minerva.

"I-i-i don't know stingy-kun..." said yukino while looking down with a sad look.

"We were just dressing her up" said minerva while rolling her eyes.

"y-yeah... please don't hurt us sting" said the 3 other girls in unison.

Sting give them one last glare before he walks away from them with lector on his shoulders. He walk toward an empty table and he sit down and put a Lucy on the table.

"Blondie... why are you crying?" sting asked while wiping her tear away from her cheeks.

Lucy turn her head away from him, while looking down at her tiny paws. 'a lot has happen to me, but do you think i could speak?'

" Stingy-kun... shes ignoring us" Lector said with a sad tone.

"Blondie..." sting said while looking at Lucy with a sad expression.

Lucy then start biting her dress, so that she could take off the dress but it fail 'stupid dress and stupid cat body'

Sting eyes while he start to chuckle a little, making both the exceed and Lucy to look at him with a confuse look. "I know why your sad now...and it's because of the dress right Blondie?"

Lucy nods shyly with a small "meow"

"Really? your crying because of that? well that's stupid" Said Lector while crossing his tiny arms.

"well let take this stupid dresses off"sting start to remove the dress from her. "We eucliffe does not need stupid dresses like this. We are already perfect"

"Stingy-kun is right!" Yell Lector with a big smile on his face.

Lucy smile big at them while her eyes start to sparkle with happiness "MEOW!"

" that the spirit Blondie!" Sting run his hand on her fluffy blond hair.

"meow!" She scratch his arm/

"Ouch! bad Blondie..." Sting said while giving her a glare,but it didn't affect her. Cause she glare back at him.

"Oh my lightning" Orga say while putting his arm around sting shoulder. "Who knew that sting could be a good father" He start to laugh loudly while with his free hand he start ruining his hair "Rufus!Rogue! our sting is growing up!"

"You most be so proud of him" Said Rufus while Rogue nod lazily.

"Get away from me you old man!" Sting push him away. "Beside I am Sting Eucliffe! And I can do anything" he then start to smirk.

'what a ego...' said Lucy while rolling her eyes.

rogue walks toward her and he sit down "Do you want me to take off those earrings?" he asked.

Lucy look at rogue for like a second until she nods her head.

Rogue brought her to his lap and he takes off her earrings. "this must have been annoying" he said.

'you have no idea...' Lucy climb his chest and lick his noise with her tiny pink tongue

Rogue blush madly while giving her a small smile. "It was nothing Blondie"

Sting saw the scene and he glare at both of them. "Hey! i was the one who help you escape from them,plus! taking that dress off, but all i get was a scratch from you. An Rogue only took off the earrings and you gave lick him?! Blondie your so unfair." Sting whine while taking her away from Rogue. "I want a kiss too!"

Orga and rufus look at him shock while rogue and lucy eyes wide. Lector look at sting with a weird face.

"Dude! what in the name of Mavis is wrong with you?" Asked Rufus while looking at him with a shock expression.

"Can't you see? he has a crush on a kitten" Orga said while making Sting blush lightly.

'what?' though lucy

"Of course not! I like human woman!"Yell sting angrily.

"Then why did you say that stingy-kun?"asked lector.

"cause he got jealous" Rogue said making both orga and rufus to start laughing.

'jealous?'

Sting cheeks turn scarlet as erza hair. "S-shut up rogue! and im not jealous" he glare at him.

"your face is telling us another stooooryyyy" orga start singing.

"why you..." Sting was about to walk toward him, but he suddenly feel something wet on his cheek. He lower his gaze an notice Blondie licking his cheek. His face turn red as rogue eyes. "B-Blondie..."

'This is so embarrassing' Lucy though while looking away from them.

Rufus and Rogue chuckles while Orga and lector start to laugh.

"Who would have know that a cat could seduce a man"said Rogue.

"I will record it to my memory." said rufus.

"but isn't it weird that a normal cat can do something like that?" asked Lector while looking at her with suspicious

"now that you say it your right" Said rufus.

"and what cat can understand a human language so well" said orga while giving her a weird look.

"what even so shocking is that you could have said something so complicating" said sting while looking at orga with suspicious.

"Are you kidding me kid?" said orga with a glare.

"guys...stop" said rogue while looking at both of them with a serious look. " we have a problem here" he look back at blondie.

Lucy start looking at them with fear. '...i suddenly got scared...'

"oi! stop scaring Blondie" Said Sting while gripping his arm around Lucy tighter "And stop thinking of her like that. She is just an intelligence cat"

"he can be right" said orga.

"thank you old man" Said Sting with a smirk.

"Don't push it, kid" he glare at him.

"yeah stingy-kun is always right!" Said Lector with a cheer.

"Im still have my doubts" Said Rufus.

"agree" said rogue.

"hmp! then you don't get to enjoy her" Sting said while walking away with her on his arms. "I have her all for myself" He smirk at them.

'stop saying such embarrassing things idiot!" She scratch his arm.

"Ow! come on blondie! you should be happy to have me all to yourself" Sting said with a whine.

"Hey wait for me guys!" Lector said while running toward them.


	4. Chapter 4

'I need to turn myself into a human again'

Right now Lucy was resting in sting lap while he pet her furry neck, making her pur with pleasure. She hated herself for letting him touch her like that,but she couldn't help it. His touches were so gently and warm that her body didn't response to her demand.

'This is so embarrassing!' she felt her face getting warmer,but thankfully nobody could see it because of her cat fur. 'Sting stop doing this to me!'

"Meow!" She start to mover her body away from his finger.

Sting stop talking to orga and two other mage. He he lower his face, so that sting could see her. "Why are you screaming?" He tried to pet her again but she dodge his hand.

"I don't think she likes you" Said a guy that had spiky purple-blue hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing normal black t-shirt with dark purple pants.

"Of course not, Zion! everyone love me, Sting eucliffe" Sting said while trying to pet her but Lucy bites his middle finger. "What the hell blondie!"

The guy beside Zion start to laugh"Yeah, sting... I can see the love that your neko gives you" He has dark brown hair with green eyes. He was shirtless while wearing a red pant.

Sting send him a deadly glare. "Shut up Jack! your just jealous that you don't have a kitten like her that loves me deeply" Sting turn his head to look at lucy with a bright smile. "Right Blondie?"

Lucy stare at his for like four second until she shows her tiny pink tongue 'Not in a million years you stupid saber' She jump from his lap and land in the floor.

The boys start to laugh while Sting look at his new pet in shock.

"I like Blondie! hey kid, if your don't want her...I could take care of her for you" Said Orga with a smirk.

"Blondie is mine!And i wouldn't let an old man as you have her!" Sting said while starting a fight with orga.

Lucy stared at those two until she roll her eyes. 'even in sabertooth there's mage just like Gray and Natsu.' She then start to walk away from them. 'Now the question is...How do I turn back to myself...and were the hell are my keys?!'

The small kitten named Lucy, continued walking along the building sabertooth, until she sees a half open door. Curiously she walks to the door and when it rears her small head... Her eyes automatically wide wend she sees a lot of book.

'You got to be kidding me...This guild has a library!' Her little mouth open wide. 'Why can't fairy tail have one?! oh yeah...cause they are a bunch of morons...'

She start walking inside and start looking at the books she could see. 'Maybe there's a book in here that can help me turn myself back into normal.'

Suddenly she was lifted from the ground and was press against someone's chest. "...what a surprise..."

Lucy look up and see that the one holding her was no other than Rogue. 'Oh no...'

"Whats wrong rogue?" she hears someone walking toward them.

Rogue turn around and look at Rufus. "look who i just found" He raise Lucy a little.

"Oh if it isn't blondie..." Rufus smirk a little. "What are you doing in here neko?"

Lucy look at rufus with a scared look while trembling a little.

"...she's trembling..." said rogue while raising one of his eye brow.

"How cute... she is scared at us..." Rufus lean his face closer to lucy. "Well you should be scared" He then start to walk toward a table. "Rogue... bring her here"

Rogue walk toward him. "should i put her in the table?"

"No" Rufus raise one of his hand while he point toward the surface of the table "memory make: Cage" Suddenly a cage appear right on top the table. "Put her in here"

Rogue put Lucy inside the cage while locking her door.

Lucy try to free herself but fail 'Hey! Don't just treat my like an animal!' She start to scratch the bars,but it didn't make a scratch. "MEOW!" She yell angrily.

"What are going to do?" asked rouge while looking at rufus.

Rufus grab a book that was laying on the table. "will make her talk" he open the book and start moving some pages

Rogue raise one of his eyebrow "How?"

Rufus continues flipping through the pages until he find the page that he was looking for. He then smirk big while pointing at blondie with his index finger. "Animal understandable, From cat to human"

Lucy start to bright in yellow until it fade. She look's to herself and glare at rufus. "What the hell did you do to me! you annoying saber!" Wend she finish yelling at him, her eyes widen while she put her tiny paws in her neck. "Did i just speak?"

"good...The spell work" Rufus close the book and put it beside her cage. "Since now we can understand you, let just ask you some simply question...Who are you and who send you heard?"

Lucy look back at him with an expressionless expression. "...Im Lucy heartfilia, from fairy tail"

"A fairy?"Rogue eyes wide a little "Why did fairy tail send you heard?"

"They didn't send me just brought me here against my will" Lucy said with a annoy tone.

"Then why are you a cat?" Asked rufus.

"I don't know either... one minute i was helping an old lady and the next thing a knew she turn me into a cat" she said while glaring down at the floor. "and the worst thing is that i don't know where are my keys"

Rufus and rogue look at each other for a minute, then they look back at Lucy.

"So you didn't turn into a cat, so that you could spy on us?" asked Rufus with a serious look.

Lucy snore with annoyance "Why would I waist my time, on spying this stupid guild?"

Rogue raise his shoulders. "Who knows...Maybe your guild is jealous of us" He smirk a little at Lucy.

"Ha! like that would ever happen" She roll her eyes and look at rufus. "Can I ask you two to help me turn back to normal?" asked Lucy with a embarrass voice.

"Sure...it would be interesting to find out the spell to turn people into animals and then return then back to normal" Rufus said with a smile.

"And I'll find your celestial keys" Rogue said while crossing his arms.

"but in return you can't tell anyone about this lucy"said rufus while rogue nod in agreement "cause who know what Minerva would do to you if she ever finds out"

Lucy smile big at them "Thank You so much! but... can i ask you for another thing?"

"What?" asked rogue.

"well can yow meow meao...Meow!" Lucy start panicking while looking at rufus.

"I guess that the spell doesn't last that long" rufus said while scratching his neck.

Lucy sigh a little. "meow..."

The doors of the library opened and came walking sting."hey guys have you seen blon-" He froze wend his saw his beloved cat in a cage. "What the hell are you doing to Blondie!" He quickly punch rogue and rufus on the face. Then he turn around and open the cage. "Blondie are you okay?" asked sting while holding her tightly on his arms.

"...meow"

He turn around and glare at both of his friend. "If you ever get near her again, I will skin you arrive"

"but sting, she-" rufus was cut of by sting glare.

"I don't care if you don't like her, but don't you ever put my cat on a cage." sting then walk out of the library with Lucy on his arms.

Lucy look up at sting face with a small smile on her face. 'I never knew that the cocky sting could be so sweet'

Sting look down at her with a worry look on his face. "Did they hurt you?"

Lucy shock her head.

He sigh in relive and a small smile form in his lips. "Good...Cause if they did i would have kill them..."

Lucy blush lightly and snuggle her face on his neck. 'there's no need for that sting...so don't worry about me' she smile a little while licking the corner of his chin.

Sting blush madly, while he smirk down at her. "What's this blondie? do you want to turn me on"

Lucy glares angrily at him while scratching his neck. 'Die!'


	5. Chapter 5

-In Fairy Tail-

Natsu was sitting on a chair in front of the guild door, while staring at it intensely. Happy was sitting on his lap with a sad look.

"Natshu... Where is Lucy?"

Natsu glance at him for a second, but he quickly return back to the door. "She should have been here by now..."

Suddenly the door start to move making both Natsu and happy to stand up. Wend they see who it was they both frown and sits down. Gray walks into the guild and glare at natsu.

"Not that I enjoy that welcoming, but why are you sitting in front of the guild?" Gray raise one of his eye brown.

"Im just waiting for Lucy to get here..."

Gray eyes wide. "She hasn't return from the mission?"

Mirajane walks up to them with a worried look. "She suppose to have arrive yesterday or maybe the same day she went to do the job...but she hasn't...I'm getting worried"

Natsu looks back at the guild door with a worried look. "If she isn't here in 10 minutes I'll go look for her"

"Hai!" Happy say.

"I'll go with you" Gray say while shivering a little. "Even if it means to team up with you"

"What's going on here?"

The three of them look behind and saw Erza walking toward them with a narrow look.

"For any reason have you heard anything from Lucy?" Asked Mira

Erza tittle her head a little. "Didn't she took a mission?"

"But erza... She suppose to have arrive a while ago" Happy yell while tears start to roll down his cheek "Who is gonna cook some fish for me?"

Erza look turn hard. "Never mind wait, we have to go in search for her."

"Don't have to say it twice" Gray say with a grin.

"Im all fire up" Natsu stand up from his sit.

"Hai!"

Erza turn to Mira. "Where was her mission?"

Mira stay silent for a minute, until she return her gaze "She went to crocus, do you want any help?"

Erza shook her head. "No... We are her team mates, but if we haven't find her in 3 days then tell master to send everyone in search of Lucy"

Mira nod and look at her serious. "Be careful guys"

"We will, Mira" Gray smile at her.

Natsu start to walk out the guild. "Don't worry Luce... We're on our way to find you" as he say that Gray and Erza walk behind him while happy fly on top of them.

* * *

-Sabertooth guild-

Lucy was sitting in front of the window of saber tooth guild hall. She stared intensely out side, hoping that she could see her keys. Sadly the only thing she saw were people walking.

Her ears falls down a little while her tail stop moving. _'I hope their okay'_

Suddenly she was pick up into someones arm, earning a squeak from her. Wend she look up, Lucy saw sting eucliffe.

"What's with the long face, blondie?" Sting rob her neck, making her pur while closing her eyes slightly. "Does someone like my touch?"

Lucy blush madly but her fur cover her. She just send him a glare,but he just ignore it.

He looks at her face and smile warmly at her. "You really act just like her..." he whisper so soft that only Lucy could heard it.

_'act just like her?... who is her?'_ she tittle her head "meow?"

"It's nothing blondie...No need to be jealous" He smirk at her.

Lucy hair raise up. "MEOW!" She jump from his arm and scratch his chin.

"F***!" he walks backwards. "Blondie, don't do that"

Lucy land on the floor elegantly and she puff her cheeks. Then she walks away from him, living Sting alone, injure. Lucy then saw Rufus reading a book on the bar. She runs toward him. She climb his pants and sits in his laps.

Rufus looks down at her and pats her head. "I still haven't found anything..."

"What haven't you found?" asked Yukino who was sitting right beside him.

He looks at her and smile "I'm just looking for a spell"

She leans closer to him so that she could pet Lucy. "Really? what spell?"

"How to return person back into human" He say while going back to his book.

She tittle her head. "Why are you looking for a spell like that?"

"For the near future" He simply say

"Hmm..." She then looks at Lucy. "Blondie hair is so soft." She pick her off of Rufus lap and place her in her arms. "She is so tiny"

Lucy looks at her and lick her finger.

Yukino face light up. "Look Rufus! She likes me"

"Yeah... I saw" He chuckles sightly

"Does Blondie also like frosh?" Frosh came toward them while looking at Lucy.

"Come up here and ask her yourself" Yukino say.

Frosh climb up until he was standing at the bar. "Frosh wants to know if Blondie Likes Frosh" Frosh say with her cheeks all red.

Lucy lean her head to frosh and rub her nose against hers. Frosh face light up. "Rufus! Did Rufus saw?"

Rufus sweat drop "Yeah... I saw"

"Oi! don't steal blondie from me" Sting say while taking Lucy away from Yukino.

"Sting! give her back. She obviously love me more than you" Yukino say while glaring at him.

Sting pulls Lucy closer to his bare chest. "Fat chance! She is mine"

"How possessive you are" Rufus grin at him. "Does she remind you of someone?"

Sting face flush "O-of course not"

Yukino start fangirling "Omg! so you like someone who is like Blondie?" Lucy eyes wide.

"No! How did you get into that conclusion." Sting yell at her embarrass.

"Sting Llliiiiikesss someone" Frosh say with a cute smile.

"Stop it guys" Rufus say while talking Lucy away from Sting. "Obviously, I'm feeling sorry for Blondie." he put her in his lap. "For having this guy as her master."

"HAAA?!"

Lucy look down at her paws. _'Why do I feel hurt?' _


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy was sitting on the table while everyone from sabertooth were to focus arguing to each other. She looks down to her paws and sigh. '_How did this happen to me?'_ she look up at the guild. '_I don't belong here... I belong with my friend...' _She then remember her keys. '_If I don't find my keys soon, I won't be ever to live with myself'_

She then jumps of the table and start walking to he guild entrance. _'I need to go outside without been notice'_ Lucy walk slowly while avoiding contact with any member.

Wend she got to the door, neko Lucy sneak out of sabertooth guild without getting caught. '_I need to go look for my keys...' _She then start running in the streets. '_Now where should I start?'_

She looks to the side an saw a lot of kids playing with some toys in a violent way. '_I need to avoid those kids.' _Lucy start walking to the opposite way, but one of them saw her.

"Hey guys, Look! A neko"

"Let's play who can capture the cat"

"yeah!" All of the yell while running toward her.

Lucy start running away from them. She saw a carriage and went toward where it was.

"She going to escape!" One of the kids yell.

"Not if i got anything to say about it" One of them raise his hand and point to where Lucy is. "Tornado!"

Suddenly a tornado was appearing below her and she was now flying away. "MEOW!" While she was flying she heard one of the kids insulting the other one for blowing her away.

She then crash against a fruit stand and all of the apple including her falls down to the ground.

"You damn cat! look what you done" The owner of the shop yell at her while rasping an axe. "I'm gonna kill you" then swing it at her.

"MEOW!" Lucy dodge the axe and runs away from him.

"Oi come back here!Nobody destroy my shop and gets away with it!" HE say while running after her.

_'It's really hard been a cat' _Lucy thought while having a panic look. _'Why didn't I stay at saber guild and live the search for Rogue?' _

"Aha! I found the Neko" One of the kid say while trying to catch her.

She stop running right in front of him and scratch his hands hard.

"Ahh!" The kids yell why backing away from her.

Lucy took the opportunity and run pass him.

"Oi! come back here!" The kid say while behind him was the man with the axe.

"Your not running away from me!" he runs pass the kid.

"Come on guys! we can't let that old man catch our pray" All the kids yell in agreement.

Lucy face turn pale _'Fuck... I need to find a place to hide'_

* * *

-At sabertooth with rogue-

He arrive at the Guild and looks around. In his hand he was holding Lucy celestial keys. Rogue start walking around and saw Rufus reading a book all alone in a table.

"Rufus..."

Rufus stop reading his book and looks at him. "Hey, did you need something?"

"Where is Blondie?" Rogue ask while taking a sniff "I can't smell her"

"In a way that sound creepy..." Rufus sigh while closing his book. "I saw her a little while ago and she was here... Why do you ask?"

He show him the keys. Rufus eye wide. "You found it! that's good news" He then looks around. "Now lets go look for her, so that we can give it to her"

Rogue nod and they both start walking in the guild in search for Blondie.

"Hey dude, have you seen Blondie?" Rufus ask to one of the guild mates.

"No idea, man... The cat might be where sting is" The guy say.

"Of course! why didn't i think that... Lets go Rogue" Rufus say, behind him was Rogue. "Rogue, track down Sting with your nose."

"Okay..." Rogue sniff the air. "He is close" He walks ahead of rufus.

They both saw sting having an arm wrestling with Orga. Lector and frosh were the reefer.

"Okay, whoever wins this. Is gonna be called the strongest man in the guild" Say Lector.

"Hmp! Piece of cake" Sting say with a smirk.

"SOrry, kid... But this is my win" Orga say with a grin.

"Fat chances, old man. I'm gonna beat you "

Orga glare at him. "I'm not that old!"

"And I'm not a kid!"

"Okay. On the count of three, 1...2...3!" Lector yell follow by Frosh.

Both sting and Orga stat putting strength in their arms.

"oi sting" Called Rufus

"Not now Rufus...I'm trying to beat This old man" Sting say without looking at him.

"For crying out loud! I'm not that old" Orga yell while putting more strength in his arm.

"Shit" Sting put more pressure.

Rogue sigh "Can you at list tell us, where lu... I mean where Blondie is?"

Sting glance at Rogue with a suspicious look."Why you asked?"

"We can't find her anywhere" Rufus say.

"You Can't Find her?!" Sting use all his strength to crush orga arm.

"* $#% $ $***" Orga curse while holding his arm tightly.

"sTING WIN!" Lector yell, but Sting ignores it.

"What do you mean you can't find her?"

Rufus wanted to say something, but he control his amusement "Exactly as you heard...She is not in the guild"

Sting sniff the air. "Your right... She is not here..." He sniff again until his eyes land on Rogue. "Why do you smell like that fairy?"

"What?"

"Why do you smell like that Blondie chick from those fairy's?" Sting glare at him.

Rogue hind the keys. "I just bump into her today...but she already left crocus"

Sting eye sadden a little. "She already left, huh..." he whisper to himself, but he quickly turn back serious "Never mind that! We need to find Blondie!"

"I'm going to help!" Say Yukino.

"Count me in" Say Orga.

"I'm also coming to" Say minerva while crossing her arms.

"I didn't know you cared for Blondie?" Asked Sting in a shock tone.

Minerva blush a little "Shut up"

"Then lets go." Say rufus.

* * *

-With Lucy-

Lucy was now running on the park with some scratches on her kids and the man were right behind her, follow by other people who are angry at the cat for destroying their shop.

_'Wend did I become so destructive?'_ she mentally slap her face at all the damage she cause in the town 'H_anging around with Natsu and Gray does change you a lot'_

Suddenly one of the women start to glow. "Light beam!" she send a ray directly at Lucy, hitting her right in the back.

"MEOW!" she crash against a giant rock.

"The cat is mine" One of the kids yell while trowing some knife at Lucy.

Lucy Dodge all of them but with problems. _'I need to get out of here'_

One of the man brag her by the tail and raise her up. Lucy cry in pain. "I caught her" All the people say, but the kids whine cause they wanted to caught her.

'_I'm doomed...'_

"What do we do with her?"

"Lets trow her of a cliff!"

"Forget that let's torture her"

"Why don't we just kill her and the eat her"

Lucy face turn pale _"Are this people crazy?How can they treat a cat like this?' _She then glare at the man who was holding her by the tail. _'I need to get away from his grab' _she start to swing until her claw connected with his faces.

"Holy s****!" he let her go and she land on he grown.

_'Gotta run' _ she quickly runs away from them and she hide inside a bush.

"Where did the cat go?"

"I think she went that way"

All of the crowd run pass the bush she was hiding. Wend Lucy was sure they were gone, she sigh in relive. _'I finally escape from them' _ she lay down on the grass. _'what a run...I think I done enough exercise for this year' _She close her eyes and sigh again. '_I'm gonna take a nap here'_

"Well, well... look who we have here"

Lucy look up and saw the old lady that she help the day she finish her job. "meow!"

"I sorry i don't speak cat, but I'll tell you this... It's feels horrible to be a cat right?" she grin evilly at her.

Lucy glare at her while nodding violently.

"I guess you want to return back to normal" the lady say with a sigh. "But sadly I can't turn you back into normal..."

Lucy eyes wide 'meow?'

"Don't worry wend the spell runs out, your gonna turn back into normal" she smile down at the little kitty

Lucy eyes light up a little.

"but i don't know wend it will run out..." She look to the side. "Oh well... Enjoy been a cat!" She walks away living her alone inside the bush.

'_I hate that old lady_' with a sigh she close again her eyes. '_I really want to relax' _

She then heard a lo of heading toward her direction. Lucy freeze while opening her eyes quickly. _'don't tell me... They come back to get me'_

Suddenly a pair of hands grab Lucy an takes her out of the bush. Wend she looks to the owner of the hands, it was no other than Sting Eucliffe.

"Blondie! i finally found you" Sting hugs her tightly.

"Blondie is hurt" Yukino panic.

"what!" Sting raise her and saw her small body cover in cuts. "Who did this to you?" sting face turn menacing

"Who could hurt a cat as small as this one" Orga say with an angry look.

"We need to take her back to the guild" Say Minerva.

"Yeah... we should" Say rufus.

"Frosh wants to know if Blondie is gonna be okay" Frosh look up at Rouge.

"She will, don't worry" Rouge pats her little head.

Sting put Blondie on his arms. "Don't worry Blondie, everything is gonna be okay"

Lucy rest her tiny face against his chest and close her eyes. '_I miss you so much...Sting' S_he licks his chest

Sting blush a little. "You finally are showing me your love affection toward me"He grin wildly.

A vein pop out on her forehead. She scratch his chest making him scream in pain.

* * *

-1 hour later at the infirmary-

"There, she is now fix" Yukino say while talking the first aid kit away.

Lucy was now cover in bandages. '_I feel like a mommy' _she couldn't move at all.

Orga laugh loudly. "Oh my freaking gosh! she looks like a tiny rat mommy!"

Sting punch his face. "Hey old man! don't insult my pet"

"I'm not that old!" they start to fight.

"How many times have I tell you to stop fighting inside the guild!" Minerva glare at both of them.

Wend they saw this. Sting and orga runs out of the infirmary follow by an angry Minerva.

"Let me make sure that they don't break anything" Yukino say while lector flies behind her.

Frosh climb to the bed and hug Blondie. "Frosh is glad that Blondie is okay"

Lucy blush while snuggling her head against frosh neck.

"Rogue! Blondie likes me!" frosh eyes light up.

Rogue pats her little head. "Yeah..." he then looks at Blondie. "Lucy... I have something to show you" he then shows Lucy, her keys.

Lucy eyes wide while tears start to gather. "Meow..." She backs away from frosh.

"Lets me put her the spell" Rufus use a spell on Lucy so that she can speak.

"My keys" Lucy start to cry out.

Rogue give her the keys. "Here, now you can stop worrying"

She put her between her paws and lick her keys. "I miss you so much." Then one of her keys start to glow.

In front of her appear Loke. "Lucy? Lucy where are you?" He then looks down and saw a kitty holding the keys. "Princess?!"

"hi loke..."

Loke grab her and lift her up. "Princess! what happen to you?"

"Long story short... and old lady was bored and turn me into a cat" Lucy say with a sigh.

"Don't worry Princess... as your prince, I'm gonna help you turn into normal" Loke then notice the presence of Rogue and Rufus. "And why are you with the saber?"

"It's kinda of a funny story" Rufus say with a chuckles.

Rogue sniff the air. "You should return back to were you came from cause sting catch your scent"

Lucy looks up at rogue. "But... I just got my keys."

"Wait!What's going on?" Loke asked in a confuse tone.

"That's what i was about to asked" Sting say as he enters the infirmary room. "Why is he here?"


	7. Chapter 7

There was a heavy atmosphere in the room. No one dare to say anything as they keep staring at sting quietly. On the other hand sting was getting more angry he stared at all of them.

"Well? What's going on around here?" he then look at Blondie and saw some familiar keys in her paws. "Why does Blondie have that fairies keys?"

Loke look at his master, while Lucy look at loke in the eye. So they start talking with their eyes.

_'What's going on around here hime?'_

_'Let's just say that i was turn into a cat by some sick old lady. The only ones that know about my situation is Rouge, Rufus and Frosh. So please try to come up with an excuse to why are you here'  
_

_'And old lady did this to you?! should i go to the guild and inform this to master'_

_'Not yet, lets see if I can return back to normal'_

_"But hime, it's best if i go tell master about this'_

_"We continue this later, but right now try to figure out an excuse'_

Loke eyes wide and he slowly nod at her master while returning his gaze at sting.

Rouge couch earning everyone attention. "Allow me to explain what's going on" rufus eye him suspiciously

"Yeah explain" Sting said.

"I bump into Lucy this afternoon, she told me if I could take care of her keys while she tries to trained herself without her keys." He said calmly.

"Why the fuck would she trust her keys to you?!" Sting yell at him.

Rouge stay silent for a minute until he finally say "...Because I'm good looking?"

This earn a couple of face palms from everyone. Lucy stared at Rouge with 'are you kidding me' look.

Sting stay silent for a minute until he finally say while punching his palm like it was an obvious explanation. "Oh! that made sense"

Everyone sweat drop at his stupidity, but everyone was glad for it.

"But that doesn't explain why he is out here" Sting points toward loke.

Loke smirk pushing his glasses. "At first I was also confuse with what was going on or why was i summon and didn't find my beautiful princess...But now everything if clear!" he lift blondie up and kiss her tiny paws. "And it's all because of this beautiful kitty. She was the one that summon me, cause we are fated to be together... Right Beautiful" he wink at Lucy, making her face palm mentally in her head while staring at her perverted spirit with an annoy look.

A vein pop out of sting forehead. "Get your filthy hand of my kitty" Sting punch loke hard in the face while taking Blondie to his side. Lucy try to hold her keys with her tiny paws, but it slip from her grasp. "meow!" before the keys made contact with the floor, Rouge catch her keys. She sigh in relive while thanking rouge with a nod.

"Oi! why the hell did you just punch me kid!?" Loke yell at him.

"Im not a kid you stupid pervert!"

"Im going to return back to the celestial world!" Loke then look at lucy in the eye and told her with his eyes that he will come back soon to her side. Lucy nod at him and he returns back to the spirit world.

"well now everything has been clear up." Rufus said with an awkward smile.

"yeah..." Sting then looks at Rouge. "Wend is she coming to pick up her keys?"

Rouge stay silent for a short while until he finally said. "No idea"

"Seriously!? you stay silent for a long time just to say that?!" Sting glare at his partner "Are you kidding me?!"

Rouge only response was a yawn, while scratching his hair. "I'm tired, I'm going to my room." he left the room follow by frosh

"I'm... going to the library so, if you need me... I'll be there" rufus walks away living Sting and Blondie alone in the room.

Sting look down at the cat and rub the top of her head, making her pur with pleasure. "What a weird day has it been today, huh blondie?"

Lucy response with a meow, while snuggling her head against his finger. Sting blush at her movement.

"You seriously are a cute kitty" he then start to walk out of the infirmary room with Blondie on his arms. "So Luce will be coming here, to pick up her keys..."

Hearing this looks up at sting and meow, earning his attention. "Right... You don't know who Lucy is? Well, you'll meet her soon." Lucy stared at him with her chocolate brown eyes. "She has the same eyes as you... Yeah.. Does eyes that makes you feel like your staring at an angel"

Lucy hide her faces against his bare arms, while moving her tail rapidly around his chest.

Sting could feel her heart beat. "Why is your heart beating so fast blondie? Don't tell me that your jealous." this earn a lot scratches from blondie. "! ^%^ %&amp;!(*&amp; )( #!$*)(*!* *% ^%!^*&amp;^*&amp; ^^**&amp;*&amp;&amp;&amp;#^^ ) )(**#&amp;%^ ^&amp;)(* ) *^*&amp;&amp;%^$%# $#%$##$!%$#!%$#% #%$!^$^# ^^!"

Lucy giggles while jumping off of his arms and land safely in the floor. She then start walking away with a smirk on her lips. _'T__hats what you get for been a cocky bastard'_

Sting look at blondie and glare at her. "Fine! you don't deserve my love! I don't need you!" He then walks to the other way with a angry aura. "Stupid Blondie... Why am I getting so work up with a cat?" he whisper to himself angrily.


End file.
